ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
YeoLaTengo Season Review: 2022–23
Season Summary Another season comes to a close and what a year it has been. We ended the year as one of the best teams in the country! The number of goals we scored was staggering and this is almost entirely down to Steve Mounie and Lovre Benkovic. The potent duo scored or assisted against every team in the league at least once. Lovre's stock is so high now that a move to a club like Barcelona or Real Madrid is a matter of when and for how much. After scoring 28-league goals in the Premier League at 23-years old, in today's market, the price could be record-breaking. At the very least, it will probably break our record of £10,000,000 we received this season for C. Harrison (who played very well against us when we face Leicester). We had our first taste of European football! It was a bit of a culture shock at first, but we managed to qualify out of the group stage, which is more than we could have asked for. Unfortunately, when it came down to it, we were simply outclassed in the knockouts and our journey came to an end in February, but what a run. And we get to do it all again next year! If we're able to equal our run and qualify for Europe again, then we would be at a point where we would be an established, top, Premier League team. In only our third season. That's going to turn a few heads. The squad added a handful of players this season and all of them were a success in their own way. Many of them make our team of the season, as well as the official EPL team of the season, despite only spending ~ £25,000,000 in all. Most of that was just on Ruben Blanco too! It will be exciting to see how they grow next year and how the youngsters might secure their place in the team, though I imagine a number will go out on loan. But let's get down to our selection for the team of the year! YeoLaTengo Team of the Year Defence of the Year GK: R. Blanco * Arriving early in the summer, Ruben cost big money and was expected to dramatically improve our defensive performance. Whilst we still conceded a lot of goals, Ruben was rarely at fault. He has been a fantastic addition to the team and his performances should only improve as our defence gains experience over the coming seasons. RCB: L. Klunter * This one kind of came out of nowhere. He was signed to provide depth to our 3 at the back system, but it quickly became apparent that he was more than ready to step up to Premier League standards. Normally plying his trade at RB, he has the physicality to get around the pitch and put in hard-hitting tackles to stop an attack before it gets dangerous. The German quickly became a fan favourite and will look to maintain his standards going into the new season! CB: D. Blind * Daley did exactly what was expected of him. Signed on a pricey contract after leaving Ajax, Blind had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. Playing as the central defender, he was tasked with breaking up attacks outside the box and distributing the ball to launch counter-attacks. Of which, many began from his boot. Next year he will need to continue wearing the Captain's armband and inspire the team through multiple tournaments. LCB: R. Oxford * Reece really matured as a player this year and really owned his defensive position. Long-term, he is probably eyeing a central role, but he has proven more than able to play at this level. Reaching his prime years, he will want to step-up and learn as much as he can from Blind. He will definitely want to add some more goals to his belt to given his stature! Midfield of the Year RWB: C. Christie * Cyrus had a solid year. Certainly the more defensive-minded of the two wing-backs, he was able to add a few goals to the team and provided 5 assists. As one of the senior players in the team, he is looked at to help guide the inexperienced midfielders around him. His presence is certainly missed when he is substituted which is something the team will need to learn from! RCM: D. Kelly * Declan had an interesting season. He was looking to force his way into the team and build on previous seasons. Despite mostly getting his chances through injuries to others, he always stepped up and made an effort to make himself known to the other team through hard-hitting tackles and carrying the ball into the final third. This was a close one with Reuvers, but as he mostly had an underwhelming season, it's hard to overlook Declan for the title. Next season will be interesting to see if he continue to stake a place in the team! DM: L. Sorensen * Lasse had a quiet but assured year. Up there with the most minutes for the season, he was key to our midfield being creative but was lacking as a defensive asset. As he was the only DM really ready to play at this level, when he was fatigued (which was often) his counterpart just wouldn't compare. It's no surprise that we conceded so many late on when he wasn't on the pitch. LCM: D. Yearwood * Dru is such a talented player. It's hard to not like the kid. He has so much energy and enthusiasm! He really gets stuck in and has a vital role defensively and offensively. 4 goals and 11 assists is a brilliant output and he's perfectly capable of adding to this as his game develops! LWB: A. Robinson * Antonee is class. The American arrived on a free transfer after leaving Wigan and his quality is scary. He had one of the best seasons of all LB's, picking up 4 goals and 8 assists. He has everything. This position is his to lose! Forwards of the Year CF: L. Benkovic * What more can be said about Lovre Benkovic? He had a breakout season last year and this year, took his game to Balon D'or winning levels. He is so clinical and precise in front of goal. 28-league goals (31 in all) and 11 assists. Rumours of the worlds biggest teams sniffing have been going all season and it's really on a matter of time for he secures a move. All that we can say is 'Thank you for the memories' and salute as he ascends to the highest level of the game. ST: S. Mounie * Steve Mounie had one of the best seasons of his career. Leading the way with Premier League assists, he was the anchor that allowed Benkovic to flourish. He didn't need to deliver loads of goals. He just needed to fulfil his role as the perfect target man. It will be interesting to see if he can maintain these standards next year and create an equally fruitful partnership with whoever he works with next! End of Season Awards The Cesar Vinicio Pereira Junior MVP Award * Lovre Benkovic YeoLaTengo Player of the Year * Lovre Benkovic English Premier League Awards * Team of the Season: Ruben Blanco, Daley Blind, Reece Oxford, Lasse Sorensen, Lovre Benkovic * Golden Boot: Lovre Benkovic * Assist Leader: Steve Mounie (Shared with C. Eriksen) Terry Williams: Rising Star * Hugh Davies Next Season Preview To grow as a team, we need to both maintain standards and add quality. The goal absolutely must be to affirm ourselves as a top 5 team and prove that this season wasn't just a one-off. Which means that the next transfer window could be one of the most important windows of our history. With Benkovic likely moving to a European elite, we have a huge task in replacing his goal threat. Identifying this player, or partnership will be our first priority. Then we have to address the fact that a number of players who have been with the club for many years will be seeking new clubs. Amari'i Bell has already secured a move to relegated Brighton, and fan favourites like Ryan Seager, Marcus Degerlund and Sessi D'Almeida will likely be seeking new clubs too. Which means that we have a challenge in replacing squad depth if we don't promote any youngsters. Like last year, we still need to improve on our defence. We still conceded too many goals. This can be helped with a tactical shift, but it wouldn't be surprising to see new players come in to bolster that unit. How Sascha Krause and his team will manage the window will be interesting and it will have a direct impact on how the season plays out. Though his record for squad building hasn't let us down so far, we can trust and hope that he will do right by the club! EFL Premier League Final Table 2021-22 World Overview The Emirates FA Cup * Chelsea (v. Arsenal) Carabao Cup * Manchester United (v. Chelsea) UEFA Champions League * AC Milan (v. PSG) UEFA Europa League * Fiorentina (v. Sporting CP)